The Only Exception
by ForeverPhantom16
Summary: BB X Rae one shot. Based on the Song The Only Exception by Paramore


The Only Exception- BB X Rae

Disclaimer:

I don't own the Teen Titan's. If I did they would still be on air right now.

Also I do not own The Only Exception all rights to Paramore

Okay I'm done onward.

"Now repeat after me," a hooded figure said. "There is no such thing as sadness"

"There is no such thing as sadness."

"There is no such thing as anger."

"There is no such thing as anger."

"There is no such thing as love."

The purpled haired girl hesitated for a moment "what do you mean?" she questioned the hooded figure.

"Only repeat what I say. There is no such thing as love," the figure said again.

"I'm sorry I can not say that," the white dawned girl said.

The monk rapidly stuck out a bony sickly green finger into the young girl's face, making her go cross eyed. "Repeat what I say, and only what I say."

"No," the girl said harshly glaring up into the darkness where the monk's head should be.

"Very well have it your way, Raven," the bony figure spat at her name "Arella," he called.

An exhausted looking woman in white clothes walked to the monk and her cross armed daughter. "What is the problem now, Abigor," Arella asked while holding her head.

"Your daughter," he turned and stared at Raven "is once again refusing her teaching." Raven let out a small humph sound and turned her face away from the hood.

Arella pushed past the monk and took a knee next to her daughter. "Raven," she said softly and her daughter turned and faced her "you must stop being so stubborn with the monks. You have to understand that they're only trying to help you. Arella turned back to the monk "what emotion is she refusing now?"

"Love," the monk said curtly.

Arella suddenly became wild eyed and began shaking vigorously. She made a sudden whirl around to her daughter and grabbed raven by the shoulders. "Raven there is no such thing, there is no such thing," tears were streaming down Arella's face as she remembered what Raven's father truly was.

"But mother," raven said as she was swayed back and froth "you love me don't you?"

"No I don't, y-you horrible monster," Arella screamed in her daughter's face. The monk then grabbed Arella from behind and dragged her away while she shouted "There's no such thing Raven. There's no such thing as love."

With a gasp Raven awoke from under the sheets on her bed. Her shoulders trembled and sweat beaded on her forehead. She grabbed her head and whispered to herself over and over "just a dream, just a dream, just a memory just a memory." But when she closed her eyes the vision of her mother's terrified face plagues her memory. Raven immediately snapped her eyes open again and sat up on her bed groaning. "Guess I'm not sleeping tonight," she said to a nearby wall. She picked up the clock from her bedside table "one thirty," she repeated to herself. Raven stood off her bed and grabbed her head once more. She ripped her dark blue cloak out of the raven's mouth that held it there while she slept. Raven fastened the clasp and exited her room.

Raven roamed the dark halls of Titans Tower not daring to put the lights on fearing she may wake one of her friends. She felt her way along the walls until she reached the large room where the massive front door was held. She traced her finger along the wall until she came to a keypad, where she input her pin and the large doors open with creaks. Raven winced at the sounds. She stepped out the large open doors.

"Is there even a reason Cyborg made the doors so big," she questioned to herself as she input her pin to close the door. The creaks sounded again as she walked towards the shore of their island.

Raven sat down on a rock that was all too familiar. She hugged her knees and watched the water lap against the rocks on shore. As the moon shone onto the inky black water she heard a loud yawn from behind her. She picked up her head and glanced over her shoulder to see an exhausted Beast Boy a couple feet behind her. He walked sluggishly to the shore's edge. She immediately shot up from her position as he approached. He made a motion with his hand for her to sit back down.

"Beast Boy I," he cut her off with another wave of his hand. He flopped down onto the rock next to her and let out a sigh. They stayed in silence for a few seconds.

"Raven what are you doing up at one thirty in the morning," even though it was dark Raven could make out the purple circles underneath his eyes.

"I…well…I could ask you the same question," she said annoyed.

He gave a small laugh "come on Rae our rooms are right across from each other and Cyborg hasn't oiled those door hinges since we've got here." Raven let out a sigh, and huddled her knees again.

"You know I like to be alone Beast Boy," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Beast Boy moved his focus away from the ocean to her face for a split second then lounged back on his hands.

"Yeah I know Raven, but nobody gets up a one thirty in the morning just for the heck of it," he said and moved his forearms onto his knees letting his hands dangle. "So what's bothering you," he said looking out onto the water again.

She glanced over at his face "it's nothing," she replied curtly, and swung her head fully away from him.

"Come on Raven," he said and nudged her cheek with his fist a couple of times "tell me what's wrong." She turned her face back to him.

"Beast Boy can I ask you something," she said and crossed her arms.

"Shoot," he said.

"Do you believe that love exists," she said easily.

"Do I what," he asked.

She turned her body fully to him "Do you believe love exists?"

"Well I um, I um," he stuttered out. She raised an eyebrow towards him.

She suddenly blurted out everything to him "cause when I was younger monks told me and my mother told me that love doesn't exist. My mother said she didn't love me and that there was no such thing," she was cut off.

"Hold on a second," Beast Boy said, his head spinning "you mother said she didn't love you?"

"Yes," she said nonchalantly. "I just need one person to tell me that it does then maybe I can start believing that it actually does," she said and hugged her knees again.

Beast Boy placed a hand on her shoulder "Trust me Raven, it does."

She looked up at him and he smiled a goofy grin.

"Yeah how can you be so sure," she said "how can I be sure I'm not even dreaming right now?'

Beast Boy dropped his hand off her shoulder. He began to look around the rocky shore.

"Beast Boy what are you doing," she asked.

"Shh," he said and a placed a silver gloved finger on her lips. Her eye twitched. "Here," he said and stuck out a white lily towards her. She stared down at it and reached for it but hesitated to take it from his hand. He grabbed her wrist with his free hand and placed it around the stem of the blossom. "Now **when** you wake up you'll know this wasn't a dream," he said reassuring her.

She placed her hand with the flower in her lap "why are you being so nice to me," she said and picked at the petals. He placed his hand over her's that was holding the flower.

" 'Cause you deserve it Raven," he said. He stood up and stretched his limbs. Raven looked up and him then back down to an outstretched hand before her. Beat Boy flexed and straightened his fingers "come on." Raven gently took his hand and he hoisted her off the rock. "Now do us both a favor," he said and clasped his hand onto her shoulder once more "get some sleep." He smiled softly at her and began to walk away. She stood on the rock for another second then looked down at the white flowers and stroked the petals.

Raven awoke from under he purple sheet for the second time that day. She coiled her fists into her sheet and threw them down on her mattress. "I knew it, I knew it. It was all just a dream," she said frustrated with herself. She glanced over at the clock once again, but in its place was a white lily. She slowly reached for it fearing it was not real. She grabbed the stem and brushed the petals against her face and closed her eyes. She saw Arella's face once more and Raven opened her eyes. "No mother I may not believe in love right now," she looked down into the flower and smiled softly "but I'm on my way."

So tell me what you think. I would love to hear anything you guys have to say.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
